Ruby's Death Note
by dscore20
Summary: Ruby finds the mysterious notebook known as the Death Note. takes place after the first season of Death Note, and the second season of RWBY. A THOUSAND READS? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS? THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!
1. Episode 1: Discovery

Ruby was sleeping in Prof. Port's class. Well, trying to anyways. The class had yet again turned into another story of bragging. Bored, Ruby started drawing designs of weapons in her notebook. Suddenly, she heard her scroll vibrating. Making sure Port didn't see her, she turned her scroll on, to see a text from Weiss.

 _Stop sleeping! You need to pay attention!_

Unamused, Ruby texted back.

 _Why is your scroll out then?_

Ruby heard Weiss scoff from her seat. She didn't text Ruby back. Ruby was about to go back to sleep, when she heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class. "Oh, um, I guess I will see all of you tomorrow then!" Professor Port exclaimed while all the student emptied out.

Ruby went out to the courtyard for a jog. She plugged in her headphones to her scroll, and turned on her favorite song, then started running. While jogging, she saw a little black book on the ground. It didn't seem to come out of anywhere. Ruby walked over to it, and picked it up. The words "Death Note" were poorly written on the cover. "Hello? What's this?" Ruby whispered to herself, as she opened the page to find it was an ordinary notebook. Disappointed, she turned to the inside cover, then was immediately shocked by what was written.

"Any human whose name is written in this notebook will die"

Ruby's mouth gaped open, then continued reading.

"The notebook will only work if the writer has the person's face in mind while writing their name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

"After writing a person's name, the cause of death should be written in the next 40 seconds. If cause of death is not specified, the victim will simply die of a heart attack. After writing cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 min. and 50 seconds."

Ruby closed the notebook. It can't be possible for a notebook to do this. Right? Ruby placed it back on the ground, and left, but she was still curious. So she went back and picked up the notebook, and brought it back to her and her team's dorm. Ruby shoved the notebook into her nightstand drawer, and closed it, and slumped into bed. Ruby lie awake in bed for about 30 minutes, unable to sleep. She kept thinking about the book. She tried to forget about it by turning on her scroll, and looking at the recent news. Another crime was pulled off by Roman Torchwick today- _wait_. Ruby thought. She looked back to her nightstand, at the drawer she had put the notebook. Reluctantly, she opened the drawer, took out a pen, and began to write Roman Torchwick's name. _Roma-_

 _Wait, should I be doing this?_ Ruby thought, still writing.

 _-n Tor-_

 _People will find out. If this is real, this is murder!_

 _-chwic-_

 _Last chance…_ Ruby took a deep breath, and wrote the last letter.

 _-k_

Ruby wiped her brow, realizing that she was sweating. She chuckled to herself. How foolish was she? How could writing someone's name in a notebook kill them? She laughed some more, and returned to bed, finally able to sleep.


	2. Episode 2: Savior

Ruby woke with a fright. She had a dream where she had died from a heart attack because someone close to her wrote her name in a notebook. Weird. Class didn't start for another 2 hours. It was still dark outside. All the other teammates were asleep in their bunks. Ruby decided to go on her scroll and go on her social media site. She saw some funny stories, some funny pictures, and a news story every so often. Something suddenly caught her eye. A news article, the title reading, "Roman Torchwick, infamous criminal, found dead in abandoned warehouse." Ruby's eyes widened. Her heart started beating out of her chest. She clicked on the article so frantically and hard she could have broke her device. The article read, "As of 11:00 last night, Roman Torchwick, the world's most infamous criminal, was found dead in an abandoned warehouse near the southwest docks. According to doctors, he died of a sudden heart attack at around 9:00 that very night. Since the outlaw had a heart attack at a considerably young age, hunters and huntresses are investigating the possibility of murder." Ruby shivered at the news, and her scroll slipped out of her hands, dropping to the floor. Ruby grabbed the notebook and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. She frantically searched through the book, for any rules on how to reverse the effects, or make her forget, or SOMETHING. All she found was the same rules she had already read. Ruby threw the notebook across the room, and slumped down against the door, and began crying. She killed someone. She actually went and murdered someone. Sure, he was a known criminal who everyone wanted dead anyways, but it was still no excuse! People would find out. She'd go to jail. Or executed. She cried harder, before coming to a sudden realization. How would they find out? The heart attack cannot be traced. And even still, they would never find the notebook. Ruby slowly crawled towards where she threw the Death Note. She could use this. She could be a hero. She could kill all the criminals in the world, and no one could stop her. She chuckled, and eventually broke out into laughter. She turned around to head back to her bunk, and froze when she saw who, more like WHAT was there.

He was a tall creature, with arms and legs like a human being, but that's where the similarities ended. He had wings of a vulture behind him, and he had white feathers covering most of his body, except his pale white head. His eyes were that of a savage cat-like creature, and his hair was tied up into a punk fashion. He looked like a mix between a human and grimm. Ruby screamed, and fell backwards. The creature stepped forwards, and spoke, laughing as words flew out of his mouth. "Man, you should have seen your face! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Ruby reached behind her to pull out her weapon, only to remember she left it beside her bed. "What do you want?" Ruby asked, still terrified by the creature. "I am Ryuk, a shinigami. A god of death, is what that term means." The god of death pointed to what Ruby held in her arms. "And that, is my notebook." Ruby realized what he was looking for and thrusted it out towards him. "Take it! I don't want it!" Ryuk laughed, harder this time, and replied, "I can't take it. You picked it up. It's yours to keep until you die, or pass it onto another human." Ruby's face turned pale. "Then why are you here?" Ryuk replied, "To spectate, basically. I'm here to watch what you'll do with that notebook, and when you die, I will take it back." Ruby stood up, trying not to fear the creature anymore. "So, I'm the only human who's used the notebook?" Ryuk nodded, "Yes." Ruby looked at the accursed object in her hands. "So no one else knows about the book?" Ryuk nodded again. Ruby sighed, then said, "I'm not going to use it again." Ryuk chuckled, then said, "Fine by me." Ryuk then walked out of the bathroom through the closed door and disappeared.  
Ruby stood there for a few seconds, pale as a white rose. She looked at the notebook in her hands, and realized she was lying to herself. She had to use it. It was the only way she could rid the world of the evil it had spawned. She walked out of the bathroom, sat down in her bed, and got to work.  
The next morning, a dozen more criminals would die from heart attacks. Ruby looked at her written names. There as now blood on her hands. She couldn't go back now. The cycle had begun again.


	3. Episode 3: Encounter

"Attention, students of beacon academy." Professor Ozpin said into the microphone. It has been three days since Ruby first wrote down Roman's name, and since then, over 40 more criminals have died overnight. "I'm sure many of you are aware of the mass amounts of criminals dying to heart attacks, and that seemingly, these are murders. I, as headmaster of this school, can personally assure you that these deaths are merely coincidental. Any accusations of a 'Kira' in our midst is false." Ozpin spoke, showing little to no emotion. But the rest of the students know the truth. Kira is a worldwide threat to criminals everywhere. Even though all of the deaths were outlaws, murder is murder. Students at beacon have even started an underground investigation team to find Kira, all though they have made little to no progress. Even some hunters and huntresses have taken time to investigate the deaths, only to find nothing. Ozpin continued speaking, "Now, as for-" suddenly, the giant screen behind Ozpin lit up, almost like coming to life. A tune started playing, and a giant letter L appeared on the screen. "Greetings." The television spoke through a voice filter. "I am L." Ozpin was panicked, but again, he showed no emotion. "Well, well, well. And what business do you have here?" L replied, "I am here to present to you, the truth. These are not just coincidental deaths. These are, in fact, murders. And I know how they happened, and I plan on exposing the culprit in a timely manner." Ozpin pushed his glasses up on his face, as the students in the crowd started chattering away. Ruby looked panicked. "I thought you said no one else knows about the death note?!" She whispered to Ryuk. She had become used to the creature's appearance and stalking personality. It also appeared that no one else noticed the creature, he was invisible to them. Ryuk laughed in reply, "Well, I said no one in THIS world knew about the notebook." Ruby's face turned pale.

"You may be asking, how I am able to do this. Well, I already have all the clues I need. According to the times of all the deaths, they all started occurring at the same time as this school doesn't have classes in session. Meaning the killer attends this very school." All the students in the room gasped and started panicking. "This is bad…" Ruby thought. Who was this guy?

"Well, I'm sure the technology experts at this school will cut me off any second now, but I leave you with this bit of information: Do NOT give out your real full names to anyone you meet. Use fake school ID's, use aliases, I do not care. But if you want to live, you'll mask your identity in some way. Kira needs a name and a face in order to kill. And with that, I'll leave you. Goodbye." The screen turned off, leaving everyone in the room in shock.

Later that night, Ruby was in the team's dorm room, further completing the death note. Suddenly, an idea came to her head. "Hey, Ryuk?" "Yeah?" The death god replied, as he was eating an apple. "When you write details of the death, how detailed can the deaths be?" Ryuk finished the last of the apple, and replied, "As long as what happens in the description of the death is physically possible, the victim will die under the exact circumstances. Even if you make the victim perform certain actions before death, they will happen. If the death details aren't physically possible, the victim will simply die of a heart attack." Ruby nodded, and decided to make her presence known.

"Wait, Ruby, are you...studying?" Ruby jumped, startled by Weiss's voice. "Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ruby replied, still a little surprised. Weiss still looked sceptical. "Well, we don't have any tests coming up. And you can't be doing homework because we weren't assigned any today." Ruby looked for an excuse. "Uh, I'm- uh." Weiss grabbed the book out of Ruby's hands. "Hey, give that back!" Ruby shouted, while frantically trying to take the notebook back. Weiss held her hand to push Ruby away, and she saw the cover. "Death note? Is that some kind of video game or something?" Ruby panicked, and sunk her teeth into Weiss's arm. "OW! What the-" Ruby then used her speed semblance to take the book away, and jumped on top of Blake's bunk. "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Weiss shouted, rubbing her arm. The skin wasn't broken, so there was no blood, but it still stung tremendously. Ruby shouted the first excuse that came to mind, "DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO READ SOMEONE ELSE'S DIARY?!" Ryuk was laughing his ass off in the corner. Weiss suddenly blushed, "Wha- I didn't know! It's not like many diaries have the words 'Death Note' written on it?!" Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss. She scoffed in reply, and stormed out of the room, still clutching her damaged arm. Ruby felt so relieved, she almost passed out. Ryuk tried calming down, and broke out laughing again. Ruby jumped down from the bunk, and returned the notebook to her nightstand. She had had just about enough for today.


	4. Episode 4: Conflict

Ruby woke from her bed, stretching her arms, and yawning loudly. She rubebd the sleep out of her eyes, and heard a scream of a familiar voice coming from the bunk across the room. "Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby asked. Weiss had a pale face, and pointed to the corner of the room, and screamed again. Ruby realized where she was pointing, and her heart dropped. She was pointing right at Ryuk. He stood up, and Weiss screamed yet again, louder this time, while falling out of her bed. "What's wrong?!" Yang shouted, falling out of her bunk realizing something was wrong with Weiss. Weiss looked at her teammates, confused at their blindness to the giant creature in their room. "How do you not see it?!" Weiss shouted, panicked. "She's seeing things." Ruby said. "We need to get her to the nurse's office." Yang and Blake helped Weiss to her feet, and escorted her out of the room. "Aren't you coming with us?" Yang asked Ruby. "Uh, I need to stay here to, um, study. And stuff." Ruby said. Although it was obvious she was lying, Yang trusted her younger sister. "Alright, we'll be back. Don't get into trouble while we're gone, okay?" Yang said, jokingly. Once she left, Ruby looked at Ryuk. "Well, looks like you have some explaining to do." Ruby said. Ryuk looked at her, and replied, "I guess I forgot to mention, anyone who touches the death note will be able to see me too." Ruby turned pale. "Why didn't you tell me before?! What am I supposed to do?!" Ryuk chuckled, "Well, you could forfeit ownership of the death note. That would erase your memories of it, and anyone who came into contact with it." "No good." Ruby replied. "How can I become a hero without the book?" Ryuk replied, "Well, then there's one other way." Ryuk said, laughing. Ruby gave a skeptical look. "What is it?" "Well, you could just, y'know…" Ryuk said, unable to keep a straight face. "...Just ax her off now." Ruby shuddered. "I can't do that! She's my best friend!" Ryuk's grin turned impossibly larger. "Welp, I can't help you out of this situation any more. This is your problem." Ruby realized she had to do something. If Weiss exposed what she saw, L would hear about it, and Weiss would say she found the Death Note, and Ruby's crimes would be discovered. She had to do something. And whatever she did, she had to do it fast. "There's no other option." She realized. And with a heavy heart, Ruby trudged over to her nightstand, and took out the notebook.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, guys and girls, but I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger**


	5. Episode 5: Conflict pt 2

Ruby took several deep breaths, and started writing down the name of her best friend. She wrote the first part of the 'W', and started struggling. "I can do this. I need to." She took yet another deep breath, and started having flashbacks. Weiss was always a bit of a pain, but she was always there for her. Helping her improve. In being a leader, fighter, and friend. Ruby started crying. She had finished writing the first part of her first name, and she was struggling to write the rest. Ryuk watched in confusion. Light never had this much trouble removing a threat. She was different than him. She actually had feelings. Ruby finished writing Weiss's first name, and tried to hold back the tears, and the memories. When Weiss had saved her life from the giant bird grimm. When Weiss made her hot chocolate. When Weiss and Ruby shared their first high-five when they agreed about 'combat skirts'. The first letter of the last name was written down, but she couldn't find the strength to write the rest. She then started imagining the future. It would be Weiss who put her in jail. It would be Weiss who would be her downfall. It would be her who betrayed her best friend. Ruby swallowed, and continued writing. One more letter was left. Suddenly, Ruby thought of how she'd never see her again, and made her final decision.  
"I can't do it." She said, dropping the pen to the ground. Ryuk was amazed, unaware that humans could have this much emotion for one another. The shinigami never had feelings for one another, so how could HE understand? "Well, what are you going to do now?" He asked. Ruby looked at how close she got to killing her best friend, and ripped the page from the book, ripped the page into a thousand pieces, crumpled all the pieces into a ball, and threw them into the nearest trash can. "I don't know." She finally replied. "I don't know what I'll do, but I know I won't do that." Ruby then thought of an alternative solution. "Ryuk, I have a few more questions about the notebook."  
Ruby dashed out of the room. She now had a plan. She just had to get to the nurse's office, where Weiss was. Suddenly, she felt a force hit her. She had no idea she was going so fast. She fell down, dropping her backpack, and the books in it, all over the ground. She rubbed her head, and looked up at who she ran into. It was a boy who Ruby didn't recognize, who also fell down from the force. He appeared to be about Ruby's age, maybe a year older, who had a white shirt, long jeans, and silver eyes. His hair was gray. He wasn't wearing any shoes. He looked at Ruby, and quickly stood up. "Sorry about that." He spoke in an odd voice. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding out his hand to help Ruby up. Ruby hated when guys did that. She brushed the hand away, and started picking up her stuff. The boy knelt down, and started helping her. Ruby picked up one book, and noticed the death note was dropped too. Ruby picked it up a little mroe quickly, and shoved it into her backpack. The boy then handed to Ruby the rest of the fallen items. Ruby then quickly stood up, and the boy soon followed. "Where are my manners? My name is Ryuzaki. Hmm…" He said, squinting at Ruby. "Red hood, silver eyes, you must be Ruby Rose?" Ruby replied with a nod, then remembered she was in a hurry. "Well, I'd better get going." She said, and started walking away, only for Ryuzaki to grab her arm. "Wait." He said. Something felt stern about his voice. Did he see the notebook? Ruby thought. Why would he stop me? A thousand thoughts raced through Ruby's head. "You forgot this." He finally said, holding Ruby's scroll. "Uh, thanks." Ruby replied, taking back her device, and continued walking.


	6. Episode 6: Deception

Ruby dashed through the halls of the school. Finally, she arrived at the door to the nurse's office. She stood on her toes, and looked through the window on the door. Weiss was sitting in a chair, her teammates talking to the nurse. Ruby couldn't make out what they were saying. Ruby took a deep breath, and opened the door, entering the office. "Hey, Rubes. What's up?" Yang said when Ruby entered. Ruby looked at Weiss. The snow queen's face was pale. "Uh, can I please talk to Weiss? Alone?" Ruby asked her sister. Yang was confused at first, but still said, "Sure." Weiss looked up at Ruby, and saw the creature behind her. Weiss took a breath to calm herself, and walked with Ruby out of the room.

Ruby and Weiss walked into the girl's bathroom. "Ruby. Tell me the truth." Weiss demanded. "That creature I saw seems to be following you, and it's making me nervous. Can't you see it too?" Ruby looked at Ryuk, then turned back to Weiss, and nodded. Weiss had a million questions, but started with a simple one. "What's his name? What is he?" Ryuk replied, "I am Ryuk, a shinigami, also known as a god of death." Weiss turned cold, well, colder than normal. Ruby stepped up to Weiss, and she stepped back slightly. Ruby held out the death note. "This is the death note. It is what gives power to Kira, and it is tied to the shinigamis." Weiss shuddered at a thought. "Ruby, are you…?" Ruby looked shocked, "No, Weiss, I would never! But we need to fix this!" "How?" Weiss asked, still skeptical. "We need to destroy it." Ruby put, plain and simple. Weiss nodded, and Ruby handed her the book. Weiss nodded. Ruby put her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Please. Promise me you'll do this." Weiss nodded her head, "I will." Ruby cracked a smile. "Good. I'll see you later." Ruby said, walking out of the bathroom.

Ruby walked back to her dorm room, closed the door behind her, and leaned against the door, and sighed in relief. According to Ryuk, as long as she had a page, even a piece of a page, in physical contact of her body, she would remember. Ruby pulled off a black glove on her hand, hiding a piece of the notebook inside it. The rest of the death note's pages were in her backpack, in a blank, black folder. Ruby merely gave Weiss the book's cover, with a few pages of an ordinary notebook inside.

If Weiss destroyed the book, she would lose her memories of Ryuk, the death note, and all that Ruby told her. However, since Ruby still had the pages, she would still remember everything.

If Weiss reported the notebook, L would most likely test it, and it would be discovered as a fake. And when Weiss gives the notebook to L, or anyone, her memories would vanish.

It was foolproof. Ruby chuckled at her victory, which quickly turned into laughter, and became a maniacal laughter of a mad-woman. Now all she had to do, was take care of L, and nothing would be able to stop her.

Weiss stared at the accursed object in her hands. She couldn't tell if Ruby was telling the truth or not. After all, she saw Ruby writing in it the night before. She opened the book. The cover had scribble marks on it, as if someone had tried to remove words. Weiss flipped through the many pages. All of them were blank. How could Ruby write in it, and it was now blank? Weiss was so confused, but figured the best thing to do, would be to destroy it like she was told, removing the threat of Kira forever. She then sprinkled the notebook in explosive dust, and threw it out an open window. And when the notebook his to ground, it exploded. Destroying it. Weiss sighed, relieved that it was over. But no sooner had she felt relieved, than she began to wonder what she was doing there.


	7. Episode 7: Confrontation

It has been mere days since Weiss last saw Ryuk. Several staff members and students were asking Weiss about what she saw, but she had no idea what they were talking about. It would seem Ruby did a good job covering up her tracks. Or had she?

Ruby was with her team, waiting in the lunch line to get her food. Ruby wasn't keeping track, but her kills had to be in the hundreds by now. Pretty much everyone in the world by now knew that there was a Kira, even the teachers of Beacon, although they didn't appear to take any actions against it. As far as Ruby was concerned, she was in the absolute clear to become the greatest hero, and make the world a better place. Ruby got her lunch, and headed towards her team and team JNPR's usual table, where the rest of both teams were waiting. Ruby then looked over to an empty table, and saw one kid sitting down there by himself. Ryuzaki, the kid Ruby saw the other day, when she wiped Weiss's memories. Ruby couldn't put her finger on it, but something was unusual about the kid. He didn't wear shoes, he was sitting with his feet on the seat, and Ruby was sure he wasn't a student. Ruby looked back at her team, and decided to sit next to Ryuzaki this time. He seemed like he could use some friends anyways. Ruby sat down at the table, across from the young boy, and started drinking her milk. "What brings you here?" Ryuzaki said in his usual low, monotone voice. "Sitting. Problem?" Ruby said, slightly showing sass. "No problem." Ryuzaki replied. "Tell me something." He said, taking a nibble out of his cafeteria cookie. He didn't appear to have anything on his plate except candy and junk food. He continued speaking, his voice sounding more serious than normal, "What is your opinion on this 'Kira' I keep hearing about." Ruby replied with the same answer she gave everyone she met, "I believe the deaths are murder, but I don't like to think how they're happening." Ruby said, taking a sip of her chocolate milk. Ryuzaki looked around the cafeteria, making sure no one was listening, and said to Ruby, "I'm going to be straightforward with you, Ruby Rose. I am L."

Ruby froze, gagging on her drink a little. This kid was L? Her sworn enemy, right in front of her? "Really?" She replied. "Any proof?" Ryuzaki replied simply, "I have none, but I would appreciate it if you could answer a few question I have to you about the Kira case." Ruby looked to her left, where Ryuk was standing beside her, expecting some kind of confirmation. Ryuk stood there, showing no signs. Ruby looked back to who she could only assume was L. "Why ask me?" Ruby asked. "Is there something suspicious about me?" Ruby asked, half-joking. L was not amused. "Your teammate Weiss saw something the other day. I believe what she saw may have been related to the source of Kira's power. Meaning she must have made contact with Kira." Ruby remembered how L said behind the giant screen how he already knew how Kira killed. _He knows Ryuk. He really must be L._ "Anyways," L continued. "Since she came into contact with Kira, we have decided to investigate every member of team RWBY for information. Since you're the team leader, and one of Weiss's best friends, it would seem fitting to talk to you first."

Ruby nodded, and realized that removing Weiss's memory only putting a bandage on the real problem. "Alright. You have questions? Lay them on me." Ruby said, energetic as always. L reached into his bag and pulled out a picture. "This is a picture of a suicide note a victim left before they were killed." L said, pointing to the picture that he had placed on the table. Ruby remembered this. The same night that Weiss touched the notebook, she decided to make her presence known by having a victim write a suicide note before dying. It was complete gibberish mostly, but if you looked at all the letters that were capitalized, it would spell the word KIRA. "What do you think about this note?" L asked. Ruby thought for a moment. The first thought that came to mind was that L was testing her knowledge on the note. If she answered honestly, it would make her look suspicious. "It's just gibberish. Nothing but random letters and numbers." Ruby replied simply. L looked disappointed. "Well, if you look at all the letters that were capitalized, you would see the word 'KIRA' spelled pretty plainly." L said, pointing to all the capitalized letters in the picture. "Honestly, it's a pretty simple puzzle. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out...or maybe you're just playing dumb." L said, as he placed the picture back into his bag. Ruby acted offended. "Are you calling me stupid?!" L replied in his monotone voice, "No, I'm not saying that." He said, then asked his next question. "Are you aware of the staff's actions against Kira?" Ruby was puzzled, "What actions? They're still denying Kira's existence. Aren't they?" L paused, then said, "Far from it, Ruby Rose. I'm actually working with the hunters and huntresses at this school to find Kira." Ruby replied, "What do you mean? Your announcement was against the teacher's orders, you even said that they cut you off because you were causing panic! Why would they work with you?" "Because the announcement was a performance. The teachers here wanted me to do that little stunt, so that we could alert Kira's presence to everyone, but without putting the staff in danger." Ruby suddenly realized how much sense it made. L continued, "The teachers here cannot have fake IDs of any sort, so if Kira knew that they were working against them, they would be easy to kill. Making it look like they don't care about Kira is their protection." Ruby replied, "How do you know so much about Kira? You act like he's predictable, like you know him from forever ago. Like you can predict his every move. Is he someone you know?" Ruby asked, curious, and wanting to learn more about how L knew about everything. L thought for what seemed like forever, and then replied in his usual monotone voice, which barely fit what he said next, "Because he killed me once." Ruby was at a loss for words. L looked around, then said, "I will talk to you later. You should probably leave now." Ruby looked around and realized half of everyone already left the cafeteria, and everyone else was already in the process of leaving. "Alright," Ruby said, picking up her untouched meal and standing up, "I'll see you around." "Goodbye, Ruby Rose." L replied, and Ruby walked away.

Ruby ran into her dorm room, which was empty, thankfully. She slammed her fists down on her study desk, and shouted, "DAMMIT, HE GOT ME!" Ryuk chuckled, then said, "Why?" Ruby sat down, angry, then replied, "How am I supposed to kill L now? How suspicious would it look if he died the second after he revealed himself to me?" Ryuk replied, while walking over to grab an apple from team RWBY's fruit bowl. "Well, you got a point." He then took a bite out of his apple, and said, "By the way, keep in mind, the deal is still available…" Ruby looked at Ryuk, and remembered what he was talking about. A few days ago, Ryuk told Ruby about a deal a shinigami could make with a human. If a human with the death note gave the shinigami half their remaining life, they could gain the power of a shinigami's eyes. Then the human could tell a person's name just by looking at them. That power would make any Kira infinitely more powerful. "You know what I said last time you asked me, Ryuk. If i want to become to world's greatest hero and rid the world of all evil, I want to live that life as long as possible. Besides, being able to see a person's name over their heads doesn't exactly help me get rid of L's last will, the fact that it will be obvious that I killed him." Ryuk shrugged, then said, "Just figured I'd mention it again." Ruby turned her back to him, and pulled out her black folder with the death note's pages. She had important work to do, regardless of who stood in her way.


	8. Episode 8: Alliance

Ruby finished writing more names in her book's pages, leaned back in her chair, and sighed loudly. She didn't know why, but ridding the world of evildoers seemed to calm her down. She pulled out her scroll, and checked what time it was. Classes started again in a few minutes. She ripped up the page she just used, so that no one would ever find it, and threw the pieces in the trash. Just like she did whenever she wrote names down in a book's page. Ruby placed the folder in her backpack, pulled the backpack onto her shoulders, and started heading out to her next class. Ruby spotted her sister, Yang, a little further ahead in the hallway. "Hey, Yang!" Ruby said as she walked by her. Yang replied, "What's up, Sis?" Yang replied as they continued to their next class together. On the way, Yang asked, "Oh, by the way, Ruby, what do you think of this 'Kira' everyone's talking about?" Ruby replied, "I don't know. What do you think?" Ruby asked back. "Well, he's a threat to the planet, and he needs to be brought to justice, obviously!" Yang walked in front of Ruby, stopping her, and delivered surprising news. "Which is why I'm joining the Kira Investigation Team!" Ruby looked up at Yang. The Kira Investigation Team were a bunch of students who wanted to find Kira and bring them to justice. But since they had little means of finding Kira in the first place, most meetings ended with no new info, and more students leaving with wasted time. Ruby wanted to show support for her sister, but if Yang was joining a team to find Kira, Ruby might be found easier. She wanted to think of a reason to prevent Yang from joining. Safety seemed like a good excuse. "Are you sure, Yang? Kira is dangerous, and I don't want anything happening to you." Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, and spoke in a stern voice. "Ruby, I NEED to do this. Kira IS dangerous, and that's why I need to find them. Please understand." Ruby threw her arms around her sister, and pretended to sob. "I love you…" She said like a little girl who was saying goodbye to a dying relative. Yang was confused, but hugged her sister back. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." Yang broke the hug, and they both continued off to the next class. _Dammit_ Ruby thought to herself. _I was hoping that would work… oh well, she probably won't find out anything, anyways. I mean, how could she find out?_

Yang sat next to Ruby during Prof. Oobleck's class. He began the class, and started talking fast. Ruby pulled out her scroll, and was greeted with the usual news of people who were killed by Kira. But one name caught Ruby's eye. "Cinder Fall". Ruby didn't remember writing her name down. Maybe she was old and died of natural heart attack? Ruby saw a picture of her, and realized that was impossible. She looked young enough to be a member of Beacon.

"Miss Rose!" Oobleck shouted suddenly. Ruby looked up, and saw the entire class staring at her. "Sorry, sir." Ruby said quickly, and put away her scroll. "Thank you, Miss Rose!" Oobleck said, and continued the class.

Later in the class, Ruby's scroll vibrated, indicating someone was texting her. She looked at the text, and saw Blake saying: _Ruby, could you please meet me outside of the class. Just ask to go to the bathroom, or something._ Ruby looked at Oobleck, asked to go to the bathroom, and met Blake outside the door of the room. She really was a ninja to evade the class without anyone realizing. "What do you want, Blake?" Blake looked around to make sure no one was listening, then pulled out a piece of paper, and showed Ruby what was written down. Ruby went pale, and her heart started beating out of her chest. It was a piece of notebook paper, with the name "Cinder Falls" written down in the top-left corner. Ruby stepped back. Blake spoke again, "She was supposed to be the new leader of the White Fang. Don't try to lie to me, I know everything about how your little notebook works. And about that creature that follows you around. Ruby looked behind her, and saw Ryuk chuckling. "The name is Ryuk." He said, in his usual unfriendly voice. Blake continued speaking. "I overheard you talking to him in the dorms today, about how the notebook kills people by writing their names down, and about the deal. I wrote down this name to prove it was real, and it was. You, Ruby Rose, are Kira." Ruby stepped back. She planned to make a run for it, but then something about Blake stopped her. "I want to help you." Blake said. Ruby made sure she heard her right. But she did. Ruby gave a confused look, and Blake explained. "For years, I wanted world peace as well. I tried to make it a reality by joining the White Fang, but it was a tragedy, and they turned violent. Now I have another chance to make everything right again. I want to help you. To help make the world a better place." Ruby still looked skeptical, and asked, "Why help me? Don't you want to turn me in?" Blake sighed, and said "No." Ruby calmed down. She was Blake. Ruby knew she could trust her. "I want to do the deal with Ryuk." Blake said. "I want the Shinigami eyes. With them, I could sneak into the White Fang, and wipe them out." Ruby said, "You don't have to do this, Blake. That's half of your lifespan gone." Blake said, "I don't care. I didn't life my life fully, anyways. I can do this. Please." Ruby thought for a moment. Then nodded. "Ryuk." Ruby said, making the death god look down at her. Ruby sighed, then asked, "Will it hurt?"

Ruby entered the classroom. Blake, being the ninja she was, was already in her seat, with her shinigami eyes gleaming in the sunlight that poured in through the window.


End file.
